1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus lid having a broiler type heater element for broiling, cooking the surface of the food, and also providing simultaneous cooking by placing the apparatus of the invention on top of a pot, pan, or skillet in which the food is being heated or cooked without having to turn it over in the cooking vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many foods require surface heat to eliminate flipping the food over in a utensil. Such foods are cooked better and more quickly if both sides of the food can be cooked simultaneously. This invention is directed towards such foodstuffs and will be described with particular reference to Omelets that are difficult to turn over for fraying on both sides without damaging the structure or appearance of the food. However it will be apparent to one skilled in the art that foods such as Pancakes, Crepes, Cakes and Pizzas can also be cooked in a pot, pan, or skillet by placing the apparatus of the invention on top of the utensil while its bottom is being heated.
Traditionally one uses large oven that takes a substantial period of time to warm up and significant amount of energy both in warming up and maintaining a given temperature. They are therefore expensive to run and inefficient in use of energy for cooking or heating relatively small materials.
Sandwich maker U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,976 is known in which there is a heating element in both the top and the bottom component of the cooking apparatus. They are designed so that there is no space between the top and bottom surface; therefore, it is not useful to cook different food, with different thickness in it.
Personal cooking apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,604 is invented similar to the electrical toasted sandwich including space between the top and bottom surface to cook different food; however, it does not solve the problem of cooking in a pot, pan, or skillet, needing the top heat to cook the surface of food for speeding up the cooking process, and eliminating of flipping the food over.
Cooking utensil U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,590 is invented that is a cover-type cooking utensil whereby hot vapors such as steam is formed which cooks the side of the food facing the cover at the same time as the food facing the heated surface is being cooked as they refer to frying eggs. However, it is not practical or useful and does not provide enough heat to cook the surface of different kinds of food with different thickness and also it does not broil those foods.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cover-type cooking apparatus that provides enough heat to broil and cook the top surface of food being cooked in a pot, pan, or skillet and to provide simultaneously cooking condition when it is needed.
Various efforts have been made to construct a cooking utensil for broiling, sealing the surface of food and simultaneous cooking the food on both of its sides without having to turn the food over in the cooking vessel. However, no practical utensil has been previously provided which is portable and permits a variety of functions as the electrical heater lid does.
Present invention provides a new portable cooking apparatus for broiling, cooking, heating, helping the steaming process of steamed rice, sealing the surface of food products by easily placing the electrical heater lid over the pot, pan, or skillet in which the food is being heated. By using the apparatus of this invention there is no need for turning the food over whereby damage to the appearance of food will be eliminated.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cover-type portable cooking and warming apparatus that is convenient to use and provides surface cooking of food with different thickness by evenly passing intense heat over the item being cooked in a vessel and reduces the cooking time and minimizes uneven cooking.
This energy efficient apparatus eliminates the use of broiling oven that takes a substantial period of time to warm up. The foregoing oven also uses a significant amount of energy, both in warming up and maintaining a given temperature. They are therefore expensive to run and inefficient in use of energy.